


Chameowmile 2

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"oh could you do the meowrails sick prompt again but instead of equius getting sick nepeta does?? that would be so cute :3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chameowmile 2

You carefully held your shivering moirail close. You had warned her to not go out hunting in this weather, but being Nepeta, she was a free spirt and didn’t always listen to you. Of course, now she does wish she had listened to you as going out in the cold weather had resulted in a cold for Nepeta. 

Currently you were bringing Nepeta her tea (being extremely careful no to break the pink porcelain.) There was chamomile, or as Nepeta called it, “Chameomile” tea in the cup. You weren’t sure if it was her favourite, but you knew she enjoyed this flavour of tea. 

You walked into her block, where she appeared to just be dozing off. You set the tea down beside her and softly informed her of your doing so, and then sat down at her side, unsure of what to do next. 

Whatever you decide to do, you’ll make sure it’s in Nepeta’s best interest, and continue to take care of her through her illness.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
